A double-structure tape cartridge is known conventionally which is mounted in a recess of a tape copying apparatus and has a hole for a ribbon cartridge (refer to JP-5-155067).
The tape copying apparatus is composed of a reading unit for reading an image such as a lyric sheet and a printing unit for printing the read-out image. A recess in which the tape cartridge is to be mounted is formed in the printing unit. A thermal head for printing, a platen roller, a top feed roller, etc. are disposed in the recess. A pair of leaf springs for holding the tape cartridge mounted are erected in the recess.
On the other hand, the tape cartridge is rectangular and is formed with, as a portion of it, a hole in which houses a ribbon cartridge. The tape cartridge houses a tape to be subjected to printing and a bottom feed roller which is in rolling contact with the top roller. Furthermore, the tape cartridge is formed with two engagement portions with which the pair of leaf springs each having a nail are to engage. Each engagement hole is a hole that is formed in a top portion of a side wall of the tape cartridge. The nails of the leaf springs engage with the respective openings, whereby the tape cartridge is positioned and held in the recess.